tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Rückkehr der Justice Force
[[Episodenguide (2003)|''Zurück zur Episodenliste]] '''Rückkehr der Justice Force' (Return of the Justice Force) ist die 48. Folge der 2003 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Serie und die 22. Folge der zweiten Staffel. Introtext Michelangelo: Nein, das ist kein Hightech-Bar Mitzvah, und nein, wir wurden auch nicht von den Dome-Leuten übernommen. Ist nur eine einfache Reinschleich- und Rettungsoperation, und diese blinkenden Scheitelkappen auf unseren Köpfen sind das Einzige, was diese Robot-Wachhunde daran hindert, mit uns allen auf Mittelalter zu machen. Der alte Kerl in unserer Begleitung, das ist Stainless Steve Steel - und ob ihr's glaubt oder nicht, er war einmal ein Superheld! Wir helfen ihm dabei, seine vermissten Kameraden zu finden, und ich glaube, wir haben sie gerade gefunden. Wenn man bedenkt, dass das Ganze damit angefangen hat, dass ich nach einem Comic gesucht habe - und jetzt erlebe ich sogar eins! Obwohl ich nicht sicher bin, wie lange ich am Leben bleiben werde. Handlung thumb|160px|Die Geschichte, mit der alles anfingMichelangelo liest mit Begeisterung eine Ausgabe seiner Lieblingscomicserie über die Abenteuer der Justice Force, die abrupt damit endet, dass die Heldin Battling Bernice bei dem Versuch, ihre Kameraden Stainless Steve Steel und Doctor Dome zu beschützen, von einem Energiestrahl erwischt wird. Begierig zu erfahren, wie die Geschichte ausgeht, telefoniert Mikey sämtliche Comicläden in New York ab, aber keiner kann ihm die Fortsetzung dieser Geschichte anbieten. Dazu machen Donatello mit seinem neuen Shell Cycle und Leonardo und Raphael mit ihrem Training soviel zusätzlichen Krach, dass Caseys Besuch für Splinter, der gerade in Ruhe meditieren möchte, wie eine Erlösung wirkt, obwohl jener selbst eine voll aufgedrehte Boombox mitbringt. Casey schlägt beim Anblick des neuen Shell Cycles nämlich eine Spritztour vor, und als Mikey sich darüber beschwert, dass kein Comicladen in New York die heißgesuchte Folge führt, fällt Casey ein Comicladen in der Nähe der Farm seiner Großeltern in Northampton ein, was die Turtles in Aussicht auf einen langen Ausflug mit Begeisterung aufnehmen. thumb|left|160px|Attack of the DomeoidsDer Comicshop begeistert die Turtles, vor allem Donatello, der sich dort eine ferngesteuerte Spielzeugversion des Silver Sentry besorgen kann. Michelangelo wird jedoch enttäuscht, als der Ladeninhaber Steve ihm seltsam melancholisch mitteilt, dass die gesuchte Geschichte nicht als Comic fortgesetzt wurde, und er dennoch weiß, dass Battling Bernice ihren letzten Kampf nicht überlebt hat. Dann aber betreten seltsame, mit Keulen und Äxten bewaffnete Roboter das Geschäft und greifen an. Inmitten des darauf folgenden Getümmels entpuppen sich Steve und sein kleinwüchsiger Helfer als Stainless Steve Steel und Metal Head, doch gleich darauf wird Metal Head von den Robotern entführt. Steve vermutet, dass Doctor Dome hinter dem Angriff stecken muss, und aktiviert sein altes Justice Force-Signalgerät. In Steves Haus treffen die Turtles und Casey den Rest der Justice Force, bestehend aus Zippy Lad und Joey Lastic, aber kurz nach ihrer gegenseitiger Vorstellung werden alle erneut von den Domeoids angegriffen und auch Zippy Lad und Joey Lastic werden gekidnappt. thumb|200px|Die InfiltrationMithilfe einiger Peilsender, die Donatello vorsorglich an Zippy Lad und Joey Lastic angebracht hat, gelingt es den Turtles, Casey und Steve, die Entführten zu einem alten Versteck Doctor Domes zu folgen. Dieses wird jedoch rundum von einer Armee von Domeoids bewacht. Donatello nimmt den Spielzeug-Sentry zur Hilfe, um einige der Domeoids zu sich zu locken, und mithilfe ihrer Kopfkuppeln, die ein bestimmtes Wiedererkennungssignal abgeben, gelingt es der Gruppe, sich in das Versteck zu schmuggeln. Dort finden sie ihre Freunde vor, aber dann bricht Doctor Dome in seinem Domebot in die Anlage ein. Prompt beginnen er und Steve, sich gegenseitig des Verrats zu beschuldigen, bis Michelangelo dazwischentritt, um sie an ihre alte Freundschaft zu erinnern, und Dome kann die anderen davon überzeugen, dass die Domeoids nicht unter seinem Kommando stehen. thumb|left|200px|Ananda sucht RacheDann tritt der wahre Drahtzieher auf den Plan. Zur allgemeinen Überraschung glauben zunächst alle, die verstorbene Battling Bernice vor sich zu haben, doch ihre Gegnerin stellt sich als Ananda vor, Bernices und Doctor Domes Tochter! Ananda, die dieselben technopathischen Kräfte wie ihr Vater besitzt, beschuldigt die Justice Force, am Tod ihrer Mutter schuld zu sein, und wollte sie daher gegeneinander ausspielen; doch jetzt, wo ihr Plan entdeckt wurde, hetzt sie die Domeoids direkt auf sie. Dank seiner enormen Comic-Kentnisse aber kommt Michelangelo schnell die rettende Idee: Anstatt sich direkt zu Ananda durchzuschlagen, verteilen sich alle und beginnen an mehreren weit auseinandergezogenen Fronten gegen die Domeoids zu kämpfen. Da sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf zuviele Orte gleichzeitig richten muss, bricht Anandas Konzentration zusammen, und der umfallende Domebot ihres Vaters klemmt sie unter sich ein. thumb|160px|Ein weiteres gutes EndeDome hilft seiner Tochter wieder auf die Beine und versöhnt sich mit ihr. Die beiden Gruppen verabschieden sich in Freundschaft voneinander, wobei Michelangelo für seine besonderen Verdienste zum Ehrenmitglied der Justice Force ernannt wird. Wieder zuhause angekommen, liest Michelangelo mit neuer Begeisterung die Geschichte von der neuesten Heldentat der Justice Force - und von sich selbst. Zitate *'Comicfan': [zu Raphael] Was sollst du eigentlich darstellen? Warte, sag's mir nicht! Du bist einer der Fantastischen Schildkrötenkrieger-Teens! *'Michelangelo': Sind diese Typen nicht phantastisch? Es ist so, als wären wir Teil der Geschichte! Raphael: Ja. Urgeschichte. *'Doctor Dome': Battling Bernice - am Leben?? Stainless Steve: Wie kann das sein?! Michelangelo: In den Comics bleibt niemand für lange tot. *thumb|160px|Eine WiedervereinigungDoctor Dome: Ananda, sieh mich an. Niemand hat deine Mutter in die Justice Force zurückgezwungen. Sie hat dieses Leben gewählt, und sie hat sich dazu entschlossen, ihr Leben zu geben, um andere zu retten. Aber du hast noch einen Elter, der noch am Leben ist ... und ein Teil von deinem Leben werden möchte. *'Stainless Steve': Ich kann euch Freunden nicht genug für eure Hilfe danken. Das hätte leicht in einer Tragödie enden können. Aber es sieht so aus, als ob alles ... wieder ins Lot kommen wird. Zippy Lad: Dank dieses jungen Grünschnabels! [schlägt Michelangelo auf die Schulter] Joey Lastic: Wie bist du überhaupt auf so eine clevere Strategie gekommen? Michelangelo: Erinnert ihr euch nicht? So habt ihr den Grim Reaper in Heft 57 besiegt, als er von Doctor Domes Hirn Besitz ergriffen hat. Raphael: [zynisch] Na, was sagt man dazu? Mikeys Comicliebhaberei war nun doch zu etwas gut! Trivia *Von einigen Änderungen im Plot abgesehen basiert die Geschichte dieser Folge auf der Mirage Comics-Episode "Dome Doom". *Eine Bemerkung von Michelangelo, dass Comicfiguren nicht sehr lange tot bleiben, ist eine Anspielung auf die Tendenz, die sich in den letzten Jahrzehnten vor allem bei den Marvel und DC Comics findet, wo nicht nur verstorbene Superschurken, sondern auch Superhelden und andere wichtige Personen auf wundersame Weise wieder in die Storykontinuität eingeführt werden. Einige Beispiele umfassen Superman nach seinem Kampf gegen Doomsday, der Green Goblin (Norman Osborn), Jean Grey von den X-Men, und sogar eine ganze Schurkengalerie aus den Marvel Comics, die vom Scourge of the Underworld (insbesondere in Captain America #319) umgebracht wurden. Vorkommende Charaktere en:Return of the Justice Force Kategorie:Episoden (2003) Kategorie:Episoden nach Comicvorlagen (2003)